


Going on 30

by takemetofantasyland



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: 13 Going on 30, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetofantasyland/pseuds/takemetofantasyland
Summary: At 13 Anastasia Romanov struggles with popular girls, pleasing her family, maintaining a friendship with her not-so-popular friend Dmitry, and would give anything to no longer be in 7th grade. After a birthday that didn't go as planned, Anastasia finds herself a week before her 30th birthday. The only catch is, she can't remember anything that happened the last 17 years.





	1. Prologue

Anastasia Romanov fixed the bow in her hair in the gymnasium bathroom on school picture day. It leaned just a bit to the left. She frowned and tugged it to even it out, and it still tilted to the left. 

“Anastasia Romanov?” The photographer called.

Anastasia ran out of the bathroom “I’m here! I’m right here!” 

The photographer chuckled and gestured for her to sit down. Anastasia sat on the stool and the assistant posed her. Anastasia tried to fix her bow one last time before the photos were taken. 

“Oops, let me fix your necklace, the clasp is showing.” The assistant said as she reached down to fix her necklace. 

“No!” Anastasia cried, “I can do it.” Her cheeks flushed red.

“Chin up, darling, there you go!” The photographer snapped a few shots. “That’s it, thanks Anastasia.” 

“mhm.” Anastasia smiled.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked down the hall.

“Nastya!” A boy called behind her, “Nastya wait up!” 

His sneakers squeaked as he ran down the hall after her. Anastasia spun around to see a tall, thin boy with messy brown hair. “Dmitry, I thought we talked about this.”

“What?” the boy gave her a puzzled look.

Anastasia pulled him to the side of the hall against the lockers.

“Not to call me Nastya at school.” Anastasia’s voice lowered as she spoke to him.

“Nastya, you’re not really doing this are you? Why do you care about being one of the chicks anyway?” Dmitry cried.

There was a beat between them. Anastasia’s eyes pleaded with him.

“Please, Dmitry only at school.” Anastasia said softly.

“I thought you didn’t care if you were popular.” Dmitry crossed his arms.

“I don’t!” Anastasia cried, “You’ve got this all wrong!”

“Anastasia,” Dmitry began. 

Anastasia opened her mouth to reply.

“Anastasia! I’ve been looking all over for you!” A girl pushed between Anastasia and Dmitry. 

Dmitry stepped back from the girl. Anastasia straightened up. 

“Jessica … hi.” Anastasia began quickly.

“Bad news, Anastasia. My mom said I can’t go to your birthday party because I have to do my history homework for Mr. Jacobsen’s class.” Jessica shrugged.

“Oh,” Anastasia began, “That-that’s alright. I understand.”

She wrung her hands out as she cast her eyes to the floor.

“Yeah and the chicks won’t be able to make it.” Jessica added, “Lots of history homework, Jacobsen is so unfair, right?”

Anastasia felt a lump in her throat. She took a deep breath, and Dmitry fixed his eyes on her.

“I could do your homework for you and the chicks, if that helps.” Anastasia offered.

“Nast-“ Dmitry interjected.

Anastasia shot him a look.

“Sounds great!” Jessica smiled. “See you this weekend, Romanov.”

Anastasia held up a hand to wave.

“Nastya!”

“Dmitry!”

“Sorry! Anastasia, how could you?!” Dmitry gave her a slight shove. 

“Dima, I’m sorry,” Anastasia said softly, “You know I don’t exactly fit in here, and I just wanted to be liked by the Chicks for one day, and I just don’t want to be disappointed on my birthday!” 

Anastasia looked down and a strand of her hair fell in her face. Dmitry reached over her and fixed the bow in her hair. Anastasia looked up at him.

“It was crooked.” 

“It was Olga’s idea.” Anastasia replied. 

Dmitry tucked her hair behind her ear 

“You ready to go home, Anastasia?” Dmitry asked. 

“Yeah,” Anastasia’s lips curled into a smile.

* * *

 Anastasia leaned over the sink applying eye shadow with a sponge applicator. She opened her eye to find out the brown she had chosen was much darker than she had thought.

 “Oh no,” She muttered.

 The doorbell rang and she spun around, “Oh no!”

 “What’s going on Nastya?” Tatiana asked.

 “Nothing Tanya!” Anastasia called.

 “Olga get the door!” Tatiana called.

 “I’m going Tanya!” Olga called back. She opened the door and paused, “Oh, Dmitry, right?”

 “Nastya, Dmitry is here!” Olga called.

 “She’ll be there in a second!” Tatiana called back.

 Tatiana worked quickly to fix Anastasia’s eye shadow. “I hope you learned your lesson about getting into Olya’s makeup!

 “Okay! I did! Please, just go my friends will be here any minute!” Anastasia cried.

 “Hey!” Tatiana called.

 “What?” Anastasia snapped.

 “Happy birthday, sister.” Tatiana said softly.

 “Thank you, Tanya.” Anastasia smiled.

 Tatiana looked over Anastasia one last time and smiled.

 “Hey, Nastya.” Dmitry said quickly as he hurried down the hall.

 “Hi Dima, thanks for coming.”

 “Yeah, I brought my camera, I thought maybe we could snap a few photos-“ Dmitry shrugged.

 “Oh yes of course!” Anastasia smiled.

 The doorbell rang again.

 “Nastya if you don’t want us to help then come answer the door!” Olga called.

 “Maybe later?” Anastasia offered, “I bet that’s Jessica and the Chicks.”

 “Yeah... later.” Dmitry nodded.

 Anastasia ran downstairs and opened the door. “Jessica! Hi!”

 “Hi Anastasia,” Jessica returned a sly smile.

 “The party is going to be down in the basement.” Anastasia led the way down the stairs. “Oh and you all know Dmitry, right?”

 “We’ve been acquainted.” Jessica looked Dmitry over.

 Dmirty shot Jessica a look behind Anastasia’s back.

 Anastasia led the girls down the stairs to the basement and Dmitry ran ahead. “I’ll put on some music!” He called back.

 “So we have some snacks and music, I thought it would be fun just to hang out. You know, like teens.” Anastasia smiled.

 Jessica came to a halt at the base of the stairs. The chicks stopped behind her.

 “And our history homework?” Jessica asked.

 “Oh right!” Anastasia spun around.

 “Nast-“ Dmitry shook his head.

 “Here.” Anastasia handed Jessica a stack of papers.

 “Thank you.” Jessica smiled. “Do you have ice?”

 “Oh! Sorry, my sister must have forgotten to bring it down. I’ll go get it.” Anastasia jumped up.

 “N- Anastasia let me help you!” Dmitry jumped up.

 “Dmitry you’re not a dog! You don’t have to follow Anastasia around everywhere she goes!” Jessica laughed.

 Dmitry turned to look at her, and then looked back at Anastasia. His mouth gaped. Anastasia shook her head.

 “Dmitry, it’s just the ice bucket, I’m fine.” Anastasia held her hands up.

 Anastasia ran up the stairs.

 “This music sucks,” Jessica said. “Does she have anything from this decade?”

 “I can look.” Dmitry replied, “But it is Anastasia’s birthday, I think we should listen to what she wants to.”

 “This is the worst birthday party I’ve ever been to.” Jessica rolled her eyes. She turned to the chicks, who nodded in agreement.

 “You wanted ice, I’m sure she’ll be back in a second and we can play some games!” Dmitry smiled sheepishly.

 Jessica smoothed her skirt and looked around at her friends. “Ash, grab the history homework. Let’s go.”

 The girls filed out of the room and headed out the door.

 “Sorry, Olya forgot to fill the ice bucket so it took me a few more minutes.” Anastasia’s voice came down the stairs.

 “Dima?” Anastasia looked around, “Where… is everyone?”

 “I’m so sorry Nastya, I really tried.” Dmitry looked at her, “I just couldn’t get them to stay.”

 “Um, no it’s okay, it’s fine.” Anastasia’s shoulder dropped.

 “No, it’s not,” Dmitry took the ice bucket and put it on the table, “I’m sorry Nastya, I never should have come. I knew you wanted Jessica to come really badly, and I’m sure I just made her want to hurl.”

“No! No, no, no Dima don’t say that!” Anastasia wiped tears from her eyes, “It’s not you. It was stupid of me to think Jessica and the Chicks actually wanted to come to my birthday party.”

 Dmitry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. “Hey! Why don’t we have some cake? You only turn 13 once, right?” Dmitry suggested.

 “I’m not hungry, Dima. I just want to be alone.” Anastasia pushed past his grip.

 “C’mon, don’t let this ruin your day!” Dmitry reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

 “Why does junior high have to be so complicated! There’s all these stupid cliques, and popularity, and girls that laugh at you because you style your hair weird or don’t wear makeup, and for what?!” Anastasia cried as she started up the stairs, “I don’t even want to be 13 anymore, I wish I was 30! With a job, and an apartment where I don’t have to share a bathroom with three sisters and a brother!”

 “Nastya! Watch the low step!” Dmitry called.

 “Ugh!” Anastasia cried, turning a second too late and hitting her head on the step above her.

“Nastya!” Dmitry cried. He ran to her side, and called up the stairs, “Olga? Tatiana! Please help!”


	2. 17 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets some things up for the rest of the fic. If you're familiar with the film 13 Going On 30, this fic is going to deviate from the plot just a little to better suit both Anastasia and Dmitry, as well as other characters who will be making appearances throughout the upcoming chapters!

A severe buzzing brought Anastasia to her senses. She squeezed her eyes shut feeling a dull pain on her forehead. With a heavy sigh, she rolled over and stuck her hand out groggily to shut her alarm off.

“Masha,” Anastasia called over to her sister. It was seldom that she woke before Maria, even on school mornings. Her eyes cracked open, sensitive to the morning sun, and she threw the covers back.

Anastasia sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. “Masha?” She looked around the room. This room didn’t look anything like the room she shared with Maria. 

Anastasia looked around trying to identify the room she was in, while trying to keep calm. Her bed was larger than the one she had at home. Well, not her bed, but the bed she had woken up in. She slipped on the slippers by the bed and headed for the door. It swung open into an apartment she was unfamiliar with.

“Hello?” Anastasia called.

As far as she could tell, the apartment was empty. She ran past a mirror in the hall, and stopped short. She took a few steps back to look at herself.

She looked older. Her hair was a little darker. Her features had slimmed out as she had grown up, and she was taller.

Olga had always said if she was lost or couldn’t find one of her sisters to call the house. So she did. There was no answer.

She walked through the kitchen and found a basket of mail. All of the envelopes had her name on them.

“I live here?” She asked quietly. 

She stumbled around the apartment trying to get her bearings. A calendar in the kitchen was flipped open to June. Her birthday was circled with a pink pen and noted "30 and Flirty!".

Anastasia took a deep breath. She had _maybe_ only _slightly_ exaggerated when she said she wished she was 30. The last thing she remembered was Dmitry suggesting they have some cake after all the Chicks ditched her 13th birthday party. 

“Anya! Hurry up we’re going to be late!” A voice called on the other side of the front door as a fist pounded on the door.

“Uhh, coming!” Anastasia called. She looked around, she couldn’t go out in a night dress. She didn't know what she was late for, or where she was going, but she guessed this must be almost-30-year-old Anastasia's life. The first thing she saw was a coat hanging on a hook by the door so she grabbed it and pulled it on. A pair of heels were sitting by the door, so she strapped them on, and grabbed the purse by the door. 

“What am I late for?” Anastasia asked.

“Oh God, how many drinks did you have last night Anya?” A young woman replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the apartment.

“I’m not Anya, I think you’ve got the wrong person.” Anastasia pulled out of her grip. 

“Listen, Anastasia,” the woman leaned close to whisper to her, “I know you’re a little hungover from last night, but we both promised when we went out last night we’d go into work today.”

“I’m not hungover!” Anastasia cried, taking a closer look at the young woman.

 “That’s good, save that for when we get to work.” She laughed.

 “Jessica?”

 “Anya, we’ve been friends for years, let’s go!” Jessica pulled her down the hall, “By the way, love the slip dress, maybe it’ll make it’s way back in style.”

 Anastasia followed her out to a town car that took them to her building.

 “Glitz Magazine?” Anastasia cried.

 “Yeah, you’ve been an editor here for the last two years!” Jessica snapped.

 “Oh my God, I work here?” Anastasia gasped.

 “We work here.” Jessica replied.

 Anastasia and Jessica got out of the car and walked into the building lobby. They got in the elevator and rode up to the Glitz office.

 “Good morning Ms. Nikolaevna, I have your phone messages.” A receptionist jumped up.

 “Oh! Can you read them please?” Anastasia replied. She paused and looked back at the receptionist, “Did you say Nikolaevna?”

 “Yes, I’m so sorry! Please, I love this job!” The woman pleaded.

 “You can keep your job, I just… nevermind.” Anastasia spun around, “The messages please.”

 “Oh! Right! Your brother Alexei called.”

 “Oh! Little Alexei! What did he say?” Anastasia asked.

 “I told him you were out of town, on business.”

 “What? But-“

 “Ms. Nikolaevna, you said if your family ever tries to call here to tell them you’re out of town.”

 “Oh, why don’t I take those messages, I can read them myself.” Anastasia took the notes from the receptionist.

 She walked into her office and looked around, dropping the messages on her desk. She picked up a name plaque that read Anya Nikolaevna.

 Anastasia carefully placed the plaque on her desk. She hurried out of her office and down the hall.

 “Jessica!” She whispered as she walked into Jessica’s office.

 “Anya what is with you this morning? Do you need something to calm your nerves? It’s only 9:30!” Jessica asked as she swiveled around in her chair.

 “What? No! I just want to know why everyone is calling me Anya Nikolaevna.” Anastasia asked.

 “Anya, how hard did you hit your head when you fell at the bar last night?” Jessica laughed, “Don’t you remember?”

 “No! I don’t remember anything!” Anastasia cried, “That’s why I’m asking!”

 “When you started your career in the publishing industry you gave yourself a pen name.” Jessica began, trying to see if it jogged Anastasia’s memory. “I remember in college we were sitting in the basement where they made the school paper, and you had just filled out a job application for a magazine. You said if your byline was Anastasia Romanov, everyone would think you got every job you’d ever had because of the elite status of your family. So we made up a name, and used your middle name as a last name.”

 Anastasia stood in thought for a moment, “Well, I guess I can’t blame for myself for wanting to work hard.”

 “You always did work your butt off.” Jessica smiled.

 “I’m going to go.” Anastasia said softly.

 “We have a meeting at 10!” Jessica called after her, "Don't forget Anya!"

 Anastasia returned to her office and sat at her desk. She shuffled through mail on her desk and a letter dropped on her lap.

 She pulled the insert out of the envelope and unfolded it. “Dear Ms. Nikolaevna, I am writing in regards to your search to feature up and coming photographers in your upcoming issue of Glitz.” Anastasia read.

 Her eyes skimmed the letter, reaching the bottom, “Warm regards, Dmitry Sudayev”

 “Dima!” Anastasia squealed. “He would know what to do!

 She took a lap around her office, “I’ve got to call him! I have to tell him everything!”

 “Anya! Meeting in the conference room!” Jessica called.

 “Coming!” Anastasia called.

 Anastasia hurried down the hall with a notepad and pen. She took the only open seat in the conference room.

 “Once again our numbers are down for this month, and at this rate, Glitz will just be a memory by Christmas.” A tall man paced back and forth in the room. “We need something fresh! Anya! How is that search for a photographer going?”

 “It’s… going!” Anastasia replied.

 “You’ve had applications for nearly a month, any decisions?”

 “I will, soon.” Anastasia nodded.

 “Anya is feeling a little sick today, she’ll have it by the end of the week.” Jessica interjected.

 Anastasia scribbled down Dmitry Sudayev on her notepad. _Perfect, now she had an excuse to find him._

 At the dismissal of the meeting, Anastasia hurried back to her office. She scrolled through her contacts on her computer to S. No Sudayev. D? No Dmitry either.

 It was absolutely fine, she knew his number by heart. She’d just give him a call.

 Anastasia dialed the number and waited patiently as it rang.

 “Hello?” A voice on the other end of the line answered.

 “Hi! Ms. Sudayev? It’s Anastasia... Romanov. Can I speak to Dmitry?” Anastasia asked.

 “Oh Anastasia! How are you? Have you been taking care of yourself? It's been so long since I've seen you! My Mitya told me you're a big city girl now!” The woman’s voice was filled with joy. "He told me you were a big time editor of Glitz! Oh I remember you always used to carry a copy around with you when you were a little girl."

 “I’m doing great, thank you Ms. Sudayev,” Anastasia bit her lip to keep herself from tearing up. “But um- is Dmitry there? I really need to speak to him. Please.”

 “Oh Dmitry doesn’t live here anymore, Malyshka. Do you have a pen? I can give you the address to his new apartment in the Village. Oh he'd be so thrilled if he knew you had called!”

 “Oh, that sounds perfect!” Anastasia smiled.

It was weird to think Dmitry lived anywhere but the house on Vine. Of course this whole day had been weird, and she supposed it wasn't so far off that Dmitry would have moved out of his mother's house, 17 years later. He always was one to be independent. She scribbled down the address, thanked his mother, wished her a good day and hung up.


	3. Everything She Wanted

Anastasia looked at the address she had written down. This had to be the place. She looked up at the building, heart racing. Why was she nervous? This was Dmitry, her best friend.

She stepped up to the door and rang the buzzer.

“H-Hello?” A familiar voice buzzed through the box.

“Dmitry!” Anastasia yelled, “Listen, I might be totally wrong, but if you’re Dmitry Sudayev, who lives on Vine street I need to talk to you right now!”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that? Uh- Vlad if that’s you ring the buzzer twice, if not I’m really not interested, thanks.” Dmitry’s voice came through the box again.

Anastasia frowned and buzzed him twice. The door unlocked and she hurried inside. She looked down at the paper once again to check the apartment number.

When she reached his door, she knocked quickly, and wrung her hands out as she waited.

The lock shifted and the door opened a crack.

“Dmitry!” Anastasia cried.

He paused as he looked at her through the crack. “You’re not Vlad.” He replied.

“Dmitry, I-“ Anastasia started.

He shut the door before she could finish. The lock slid. Anastasia wrung her hand and sighed. She took a step away from the door.

Dmitry opened the door all the way. “Anastasia? Is that you?”

“Yes! Yes, it’s me!” Anastasia stepped back and reached over to give him a hug. “Oh Dmitry! You look different! You’re taller.”

“I could say the same about you.” Dmitry laughed.

Anastasia held back tears. In a world where everything suddenly felt so unfamiliar, Dmitry was here. He would know exactly what to do. He always did, even though she would never admit it to his face. 

“Can I call you Anastasia? Is that okay with you?” Dmitry asked.

“Of course? Or Nastya, whichever-“ Anastasia replied lightly.

“No, I mean the rest of the world calls you Anya, so why shouldn’t I?” Dmitry crossed his arms.

“It’s a professional thing?!” Anastasia nervously laughed. Dmitry wasn’t quite giving her the warm welcome she had expected.

Anastasia walked into his apartment.

“Oh yeah, sure come in.” Dmitry rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind her.

“Dima you’re still into photography, aren’t you?” Anastasia asked as she looked around his apartment.

“Uh- it’s Dmitry, and yeah. It’s kind of how I make a living these days.” Dmitry corrected. He followed her into his apartment.

Anastasia walked through the halls, staring at the photos Dmitry had hung on the walls.

“Anastasia?” Dmitry asked. The way her full name rolled off his tongue felt wrong.

“Hm?” She replied as she looked at a photo on his wall.

“What are you doing here?”

She turned around to look at him, “Well, that’s kind of the thing. You see, I woke up this morning and I was in my own apartment, and I went to work, and everyone is calling me Anya, and my little brother called, but apparently I don’t speak to him anymore…” Anastasia trailed off as she looked at Dmitry.

“Sounds like a normal day to me,” Dmitry replied, “But why are you here, in my apartment?”

“Because, Dima, you’re my best friend!” Anastasia cried.

“Anastasia,” Dmitry began.

“Aren’t you?” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she looked at him.

Dmitry shook his head.

“Dmitry yesterday was my thirteenth birthday party, well not yesterday, it wasn’t yesterday, that would be crazy because I’m turning 30 a few days from now!” Anastasia rambled as she walked through Dmitry’s apartment.

“Would you like a glass of water?” Dmitry offered, “Here. You sit down right here, and I’ll get you that water.”

Anastasia sat, trying to sort out her thoughts. Dmitry returned with a glass of water and handed it to her. She drank.

“Better?” Dmitry asked.

Anastasia nodded.

“Dmitry something happened where I suddenly can’t remember the last 17 years of my life, and I was hoping you could help me.” Anastasia said seriously.

Dmitry let out a nervous laugh, “Anastasia, I don’t think I can help you.”

“Why not?!” Anastasia demanded.

“Because, I don’t know you!” Dmitry replied.

“But… you’re my best friend.” Anastasia repeated.

“I haven’t see you since high school.” Dmitry added.

“High school?”

“Yeah, we didn’t really even talk then.”

 Anastasia paused, lost in her own thoughts and evaluating the situation between her and Dmitry.

“I’m going to go.” Anastasia said softly, as she got up from the sofa.

Dmitry watched as she walked through his apartment to the front door and let herself out. He watched as she stood out in the hall by his front door.

“Anastasia?” He asked.

“I don’t remember how to get to my apartment.” Anastasia confessed.

“Come on, I’ll help you find it.” Dmitry laughed, shutting the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

“So we never even talked once?” Anastasia asked.

She was nearly out of breath trying to keep up with Dmitry. 

“No.”

Dmitry was quite a bit taller than her now, and she stepped quickly to keep up with his long stride. Not to mention she had never worn heels before, and now she was practically running in them to stay along side Dmitry.

“I didn’t call you, or you didn’t call me?” Anastasia asked.

“Nope.” Dmitry shrugged.

“Then how did your mother know I was an editor at Glitz?”

"You call my mother?" Dmitry laughed. 

"I know your phone number by heart!" Anastasia protested. 

“It’s kind of a big deal. You open the magazine, and your face is right in there with the editors.” Dmitry chuckled to himself.

“I guess that’s a fair point.” Anastasia said softly in thought.

“Look, Anastasia, I think I saw you once at the Christmas market a week before Christmas, about six years ago.”

“And we talked?” Her eyes widened.

“No, I saw you from a distance, but you were with a friend and your arms were full of shopping bags.” Dmitry shook his head as he tried to remember, “Anastasia we live in different worlds.”

“I didn’t even go home for Christmas?” Anastasia stopped on the sidewalk.

“I don’t know Anastasia, I thought your friends all went to St. Barts for Christmas every year,” Dmitry laughed.

 Anastasia paused, her brown knit in thought. Dmitry looked up at the buildings around them. 

“I think this is you.” Dmitry pointed to a building.

“Oh, right.” Anastasia smiled.

“It was nice to catch up with you, Anastasia.” Dmitry offered a weak smile and a wave. He headed off down the street, to a direction unfamiliar to Anastasia.

“Dima!” Anastasia called after him.

He started and turned around, “Yeah?”

“Who is St. Bart?”

Dmitry’s face was blank as he stared at her. He smiled and shook his head. “Uh, I think I’ve got a little more time if you want me to come up?” He offered.

“Oh please do! I’d love to have you!” Anastasia smiled.

He followed her up to her apartment. Anastasia walked him over to her bookcase and Dmitry thumbed through her books.

“Here, senior year. That’s a good place to start.” Dmitry pulled the yearbook and handed it to Anastasia.

She flipped through it, looking at photos of their former classmates.

“Dmitry, when did I become friends with Jessica?” Anastasia asked.

Dmitry flipped to the candids of best friends. A photo of young Anastasia and Jessica, arms around each other, was a center for the page. “Uh, well, basically you two were inseparable after your thirteenth birthday.” Dmitry replied.

“Oh,” Anastasia said quietly, “Was I friends with all the Chicks?”

“You were basically their leader.” Dmitry laughed.

Anastasia flipped through the events of the year, “Prom Queen? Best dressed? Dmitry it’s like all I ever wanted!”

“Yeah, congratulations.” Dmitry said softly as he turned away.

“But what about you?” Anastasia asked.

“I turned out just fine.” Dmitry shrugged.

Anastasia thumbed through the pages. At every corner _Photos by: Dmitry Sudayev_. She flipped to the back where the yearbook committee was listed. Sure enough, a small photo of Dmitry with his mop of brown hair under the title Photography. She smiled softly. 

The phone rang and Anastasia jumped up to grab it.

“Ms. Nikolaevna, this is confirming your town car for tomorrow night at 8p.m.?”

“Yes, can you tell me what that’s for again?” She asked.

“The address is for The Skylark lounge, Ms. Nikolaevna.”

“Thank you,” She smiled as she hung up. “Dmitry, I’m going to a party!”

“Yeah, it sounds like you’ve gotten everything you wanted.” Dmitry grimaced. “I gotta go,”

“Oh right!” Anastasia followed him to the door, “Dima?”

“Yeah?”

“What do I do now?” She asked quietly.

“Well, you got everything you wanted, so you might as well enjoy it. Have fun at your party or whatever.”

Anastasia nodded. He opened the door and walked down the hall.

“Dima!” Anastasia called.

“What?” He smiled.

“Au revoir,” She giggled.

“Bye, Anastasia.” He laughed and turned down the hallway.

“No! Dima!” She protested.

“Fine, proshchay, Anastasia.” He laughed.

Anastasia smiled and waved before shutting the door.

He paused in the hall for just a moment before walking to the elevator. When he reached the lobby of her apartment his cell phone rang.

“Hello?” Dmitry answered.

“Dmitry! Are you free tonight?” A thick Russian accented voice came through the phone.

“Uh, yeah, why?” Dmitry asked.

“Lily has the night off. We can go out for dinner to discuss the plan for this weekend.” Vlad replied.

“Oh! Oh! Right! Yeah let’s do that!” Dmitry replied. “See you two tonight!”

“See you then!” Vlad replied excitedly before hanging up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Dictionary:
> 
> Proshchay - Goodbye


	4. Dinner and a Party

Dmitry ran his fingers through his hair as he walked up to the restaurant. Lily was always so picky when it came to where they went out to eat. She and Vlad often voted to stay on the Upper East Side, and so Dmitry didn’t have much pull against them. He believed Lily once said she would rather die than ride the subway, and of course Vlad sided with Lily. 

So a fancy, posh, new eatery it was. At least Lily had offered to pay for his meal tonight. His gigs were starting to dwindle and he was starting to consider his other options. 

Dmitry stepped into the restaurant, already feeling horribly underdressed. He hadn’t had time to change after a shoot, and was now regretting not stopping by his apartment for a spare set of clothes.

The hostess eyed him as he brushed his hair back with his fingers.

“Uh- Hi, I believe the reservation was for Lily?” Dmitry asked.

The hostess looked at a seating chart for where Lily and Vlad had been seated. “This way.” She said softly.

“Darling!” Lily yelled to Dmitry as he approached the table.

“Hi Lily, it’s so nice to see you!” Dmitry smiled as he leaned down and kissed Lily’s cheek.

“I could say the same myself, I feel as though it’s been ages!” Lily smirked. “But I was lucky enough to take the night off, and Vlad said you needed us to help you with something.”

Dmitry felt his cheeks turn pink as he sat down. “Uh, yeah, about that-“ He spread his napkin over his lap as Lily flagged down a waiter. 

She ordered a bottle of wine for the table as Dmitry got settles. The waiter nodded and Lily turned back to the table. “Dmitry, it’s been ages since I’ve seen you! Is everything all right?”

“Uh- yeah-“ Dmitry began.

“You had better be taking care of yourself, young man.” Lily looked at him over the top of her wine glass.

“Gigs have been slow, but that’s life, right?” Dmitry shrugged, “I’ve lived on scraps before, I can do it again.”

“You’re getting older, my boy.” Vlad replied softly.

“I can do it, look I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Dmitry assured them both, “But that’s not why I wanted to talk to you two.”

Lily arched an eyebrow.

“I’ve been thinking of proposing to Anastasia.” Dmitry confessed.

Lily gasped and Vlad gave him a confused look.

“What?” Dmitry asked. “I just thought we’ve been together a couple years and-“

“ _Annalyse_ , Darling?” Lily asked.

“Yeah, isn’t that what I said?” Dmitry asked.

“You said Anastasia.” Vlad pointed out. 

“No I didn’t!” Dmitry protested. 

“Yes you did! I might have had a few drinks already but you definitely said Anastasia.” Lily finished her glass of wine.

“I meant Annalyse. Sorry, it’s been a long day.” Dmitry rubbed his face. “I just… ran into a friend from when I was a kid. That’s all.”

Dmitry grabbed his wine glass, and took a healthy gulp. This already wasn’t going well.

“I don’t think you should be proposing if you can’t even get her name right, Dear.” Lily said pointedly.

“Sorry, it was a weird coincidence I ran into Anastasia today. I meant to say Annalyse.” Dmitry shook his head.

“And you wanted us to help?” Lily asked.

“Yeah, I just want it to be special to her, you know?” Dmitry shrugged.

“And to you?” Lily asked.

“Well, you know, it’s always a bigger deal to the girls, I just want her to have a good memory.” Dmitry dug through his camera bag.

“Not true!” Vlad interjected, “When I proposed to Lily, it was a moment I had dreamed of for a very long time.”

Dmitry pulled out a small velvet box. He handed it across the table to Lily. She opened the box and looked at the small ring.

“I’m sure she’ll love it,” Lily smiled. “But I agree with Vladimir, it should be special to you too!”

Dmitry took the box back from Lily and looked down at the ring. He carefully placed it back in his camera bag.

* * *

 

Anastasia stood overlooking the city from the party. People all around her talked and laughed and moved on the beat of the music. She couldn’t help but wonder if this had been what her prom had been like. And if Dmitry had been there.

 Of course he had. All the photos in the yearbook had his credit on them.

  _Dmitry Sudayev_

“Anya?”

She snapped back and turned around. “This is Mr. Johnson.” Jessica smiled.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Anastasia smiled as he shook her hand.

“Anya, can I get you a drink?” Jessica asked, “We were going to get something from the bar.”

“You can do that?” Anastasia asked.

Jessica gave her an odd look.

“I mean- a Shirley Temple please, with the alcohol added in.” Anastasia added.

Jessica ushered the man away from Anya.

She needed to know why she and Dmitry weren’t friends anymore. He seemed shy about it, but he had always been shy, hadn’t he? Dmitry led a very closed and private life. The only person he had ever really opened up to in school was her. Yes, he may have gotten into fights in the schoolyard now and then, but for the most part he was introspective, and she respected him for that.

She frowned as she forced herself to think of the situation like Dmitry would. That’s what he always had told her to do when she was overreacting.

A girl he hadn’t seen in years had just shown up at his apartment, with no context.

Jessica returned with a tall glass with a red colored drink. Anastasia thanked her. “Be social Anya, we need this launch to not be our last.” Jessica whispered in her ear.

Anastasia took a sip of her drink and cringed at the bitter aftertaste. Jessica grabbed her by the arm and led her around to meet potential advertisers for the magazine.

“Ah, how pleased I am to see Glitz’s finest girls!” A woman grinned as Anastasia and Jessica passed by.

“Why is she talking to us like that?” Anastasia whispered to Jessica.

“Don’t say anything, I’ve got this,” Jessica replied flatly. "Hello Penelope."

“Nice of you to throw this party to save your magazine.” The woman jeered.

“It’s actually a premature celebration for when we see your magazine go down. You know, just practicing.” Jessica snapped back.

“We’ll see! Time will tell!” The woman laughed as she walked off. 

“Who was that?” Anastasia asked.

“The editor from Sparkle. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Jessica replied and finished her drink.

 Anastasia nervously sipped on her own drink.

* * *

 

After dinner, Lily and Vlad offered for Dmitry to spend the night at their penthouse. He tried to object, but Lily was clearly insistent and Vlad told him to just go along with it.

A few glasses of wine and laughs later, Lily announced she was headed to bed. Vlad showed Dmitry to the guest bedroom and asked if he needed anything. Dmitry shook his head and thanked them again for letting him stay. 

Long after Lily and Vlad had called it a night, Dmitry sat awake on the sofa in the living room. Lily had the guest room made up for Dmitry, but tonight he couldn’t sleep, no matter if he was in a guest bed or his own bed in his apartment. 

He paced by the windows overlooking the city. His mind was stuck, like a broken record, on Anastasia Romanov. Never in a million years would he have guessed she would have shown up on his doorstep after all these years.

And what timing she had, as she often did, with showing up just as he was about to propose to Annalyse.

Dmitry pulled on his shoes and slipped out the front door. He walked down the hall and rode the elevator down to the lobby. The night security nodded to him as he stepped out. He sat on the curb, just thinking.

He watched cars pass on the street. Strangers passed by, unassuming. Only the faint call of sirens and taxi horns filled his ears. But it wasn’t enough to drown his thoughts.

The door to the building opened and shut behind him. Soft footsteps came closer, and his best friend sat down next to him with a soft “oof”.

“Hey, Vlad.” Dmitry said quietly.

“Something is on your mind.” Vlad replied.

“I was just thinking of a girl I used to know.” Dmitry confessed.

“Anastasia.” Vlad said softly.

Cars passed and Dmitry was silent, unable to look at Vlad 

“She was my best friend growing up, you know that?” Dmitry replied. “We walked home together every day.” 

Vlad nodded along softly.

“I used to think of her now and then,” Dmitry chuckled to himself, “just wondering what would’ve happened if we had stayed friends.” 

Vlad placed a careful hand on Dmitry’s shoulder.

“She always had a sharp wit, and I knew even when we were kids, she’d get everything she ever wanted. And now I know she has, and she’s happy… the way her life is. So I never have to wonder again.” Dmitry pulled out of Vlad’s grip and pushed himself off the curb.

Dmitry headed back to the building. Vlad continued to watch cars pass. He turned back to look at Dmitry as he stood in the lobby along, his figure tall and still slightly awkward for his age.

“He loved her,” Vlad said softly to himself as he watched Dmitry head back to the penthouse.


	5. Picking Up Pieces

“Cheers to being 30!”

“I’ve decided being 30 is going to be the best. Thirty, flirty and thriving!” Anastasia smiled as Jessica smiled and took a sip from her glass.

Anastasia straightened up as they stood at the bar. Jessica leaned close to speak to her, the hum of the music making it hard to hear.

“Anya, that guy has been making eyes your way all night. You should go talk to him.” Jessica nodded to a guy behind Anastasia. “I know you like to work your butt off, but you deserve to have a little fun.”

She turned over her shoulder and looked at a tall man drinking a beer behind them. Anastasia gave him a small wave.

“What do I say?” She asked.

“I dunno, hit him with a hey!” Jessica shrugged, “You’re usually a pro at this stuff.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me, like in that way?” Anastasia asked. “Wouldn’t I just look dumb?”

“No one is getting hurt Anya, you’re just being nice.” Jessica took another sip of her drink.

“Right.” Anastasia nodded.

She turned and walked over to the man.

“Hi Sweetheart,” The man smiled.

“H-Hi,” Anastasia replied. “I-um- my friend Jessica, uh- she told me, I mean-“

The man laughed, “What are you drinking, Baby girl?”

“Oh! It was a cocktail my friend asked for, with alcohol.” Anastasia replied.

The man pushed closer to her and smiled. Anastasia could feel his breath on her as he set his drink down on the bar. _Was this how adult people acknowledged feelings for each other?_

Anastasia felt someone grab her arm, and drag her away.

“I’m so sorry, my friend has had one too many drinks!” Jessica laughed, “Come on, Anya, time to go!”

Anastasia looked at her.

“I haven’t had too many drinks!” Anastasia hissed as Jessica dragged her away. 

“That was a disaster!” Jessica hissed back. 

“I’m sorry! I just didn’t know what to say!” Anastasia replied.

Jessica dragged her out of the bar and onto the street. “Take a breath, Anya.” 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she saw a familiar figure on the same side of the street. 

“Oh! Dmitry!” She called. 

The man spun around. “Oh! Hey,” He smiled sheepishly. 

“Jessica, you remember Dmitry?” Anastasia asked. 

“I do.” Jessica faked a grin.

“Hi, Jessica.” Dmitry replied politely. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he strolled over.

He ran his fingers through his hair. “Girls night?” He asked casually. 

Jessica nodded. 

He looked Anastasia over, in a slim dress he guessed Jessica had picked out for her.

“Sorry that took me a minute, you ready to go Dmitry?” A young woman’s voice followed him.

Anastasia and Jessica looked at the young woman who came to meet Dmitry.

“Annalyse, this is Anya, she and I went to school together.” Dmitry tried to introduce Anastasia without blushing. “And our old friend from school, Jessica.”

“Oh! Anya! Dmitry told me all about his little blast from the past! How sweet of you to catch up with him!” Annalyse smiled.

“Yeah,” Anastasia smiled. 

“Anya, this is my girlfriend, Annalyse.” Dmitry struggled to keep eye contact with her.

“Oh! Nice to meet you!” Anastasia held her hand out. Annalyse shook it. “Are you also a photographer, like Dmitry?”

“I can see you spent a lot of time talking about me,” Annalyse shot a glance at Dmitry, “No, I’m a dancer.”

“That-that’s cool.” Anastasia replied.

“Uh, we better get going.” Dmitry looked down at his watch, “We have reservations.”

“Right!” Anastasia faked a smile, “It was nice to see you, and your… friend.”

“Girlfriend,” Annalyse added.

“Right,” Anastasia said softly as Annalyse took Dmitry’s arm and they headed down the street.

* * *

 

Anastasia sat in her office, thinking about how Dmitry had taken nearly every photo in their high school yearbook. 

“That’s it!” she smiled, “A fall edition that looks like the school yearbook!” She smiled to herself, and opened her office door to share her idea with the staff. Of course she’d hire Dmitry to lead the photo shoots. 

“Oh, good! Anya!” Her receptionist smiled. 

“Yes?” She asked.

“Mr. um- Vaganov is here to see you.” 

“Oh, send him in!” Anastasia smiled.

Her receptionist shook her head and hurried to tell the man. “Gleb, she’s ready to see you!”

Anastasia dug through the letters on her desk, looking for Dmitry’s. 

“Anya,” the man breathed as he entered her office.

“Yes?” Anastasia replied.

“You look stunning today,” He smiled as he shut the door behind him.

Anastasia’s mind tried to quickly figure out who this man was. 

“Oh, thank you!” Anastasia smiled as he took her hand and pulled her closer, planting his lips on hers. 

Anastasia pulled away and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. “What are you doing?!” 

“What are you talking about Anya?” Gleb shrugged. 

“Coming in my office and doing… doing that?” Anastasia stood, appalled.

She glanced down at his hand, where a wedding band was clearly present.

“You didn’t have a problem with it last week.” Gleb scoffed, “In fact you would have gladly cleared your desk-“

Anastasia frantically wiped her hand on her skirt. 

“Stop it!” Anastasia cried, “Stop it right now!” 

Anastasia flung her office door open and shoved Gleb out. “Please remove this man from my sight!” She cried, and slammed her office door behind him.

She sat down at her desk, crossed her arm, and put her head down. Tears slipped down her cheeks. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, looking around her desk with blurred vision. 

There it was, the letter.

She ran her thumb over the page where Dmitry had signed.

* * *

 

That evening, Anastasia sat alone in her apartment. She still wasn’t used to the city noise. She tried to drown it out with the TV, or soft music, but nothing helped. 

She pulled on a light jacket over her nightdress, and pulled on an old pair of sneakers she had found by the door. 

Her heart led her to the village, to the only apartment she knew. Anastasia stood at the door, her heart pounding. 

“Hey,” Dmitry said stiffly as he opened the door. 

“You can’t sleep either?” Anastasia asked. 

“You should know I’ve always been more of a night owl,” Dmitry laughed. His eyes softened. 

“I wish I could say I did.” Anastasia said softly, she wished she knew anything and everything about Dmitry.

There was a beat between them. 

“Come in,” Dmitry gestured into the apartment. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, my stomach is in knots, I don’t think I could eat even if I wanted to.” Anastasia crossed her arms. 

“Well, come sit down. We’ll talk. About anything you want.” Dmitry led her to the sofa. 

Anastasia plopped down beside him on the sofa. She knew it was a false start. She couldn’t talk to him about just anything.

“First, I just wanted to apologize for the other night, about how you met Annalyse.” Dmitry said softly.

“Why would you apologize?” Anastasia asked. “She’s your girlfriend.” 

“I should have told you about her.”

“It’s okay, Dima. It just never came up.”

He was silent. He crossed his arms over his knees and pulled them to his chest. His posture was a reflection of his once boyish figure. She had seen him sit this way when he was deep in thought, or when he had something to hide.

“Is she your soul mate?” Anastasia asked.

“Sorry?” Dmitry asked.

“Is Annalyse like your soul mate, like your one person?” Anastasia asked. 

“Oh.” Dmitry’s bow knit as he thought, “I don’t really believe in that stuff anymore. I think it’s kind of a childish way to look at relationships.”

“But you have to know, does she make you feel all warm inside? Or like do you get butterflies when you think about her?” Anastasia asked. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t really felt that way about any girl since high school.” Dmitry laughed. His eyes cast to the floor.

Anastasia wrung her hands nervously.

He watched her, how her strawberry blonde hair was knotted up in a bun, how her small frame looked even smaller sitting curled up on the sofa. How her jacket didn’t match her dress, and her shoes easily didn’t work with the outfit, and yet somehow on Anastasia, it worked as an outfit. 

“Dima?” Anastasia asked. “What really happened between us? Why did we never stay friends?”

Dmitry laughed, “I don’t know, I don’t remember. It was a long time ago.”

“Dima,” Anastasia begged. 

He was quiet, avoiding her eyes. 

“If I had to pin it down, I’d say on your thirteenth birthday party was the last time we were ever truly friends. All the Chicks ditched your party, and you were upset. You yelled something about wanting to be 30 and not having to worry about all the middle school drama. You weren’t paying attention, and hit your head on the low step in your basement, it knocked you out cold.”

Anastasia stared at him intently as he recalled with almost perfect detail what had happened. 

“Olga and I got you to come to, and you were so upset the Chicks ditched that you wouldn’t let Olga take you to the hospital. Then you yelled at me it was my fault they thought this party was a drag, and you wanted me to leave. So I did. And that was about the end of our friendship.” Dmitry’s eyes were glassy as he spoke. 

“Oh, Dima I’m so sorry.” Anastasia replied. She reached out to him, but before she could reach him, she retracted her hand. 

“It’s fine, you pick up the pieces and move on, right?” 

“No, that was terrible of me to do!” Anastasia replied. 

“It was forever ago, Anastasia, don’t worry about it.” Dmitry laughed, “We were just kids.” 

“Dmitry, do you know what kind of person I am now?” Anastasia sighed.

There was a beat between them. 

“I don’t really have any real friends. Everyone calls me by a name that isn’t my own. I’m apparently doing things with a married man. I don’t speak to my family. I don’t speak to Alyosha.” Anastasia answered for him. 

He held her gaze.

“I’m not a good person, Dima.” Anastasia held back tears, “I may have gotten everything I ever wanted, but I also lost everything that was important to me.” 

Dmitry took her hand in his own, and gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and he gently wiped it away. 

For the first time, she felt more thirteen than she had in the last week. 

She squeezed his hand, feeling as though they were sitting behind the school cafeteria. When she held him as he shook with anger after the boys in the schoolyard teased him and beat him up. When he held her when the other girls teased her in gym class and tripped her in the schoolyard, and she scraped her knee. She wished it could be like that again.

Dmitry tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“I haven’t eaten yet, I uh- got wrapped up in some work and I didn’t have the chance. Can I make you something? Or a drink, perhaps?” Dmitry offered.

“I should go,” Anastasia said softly.

“It’s fine, you didn’t say anything wrong!” Dmitry said quickly. 

“No, I know, I just shouldn’t be here.” Anastasia shook her head. 

Dmitry’s phone rang and he motioned for Anastasia to stay. He ran to the kitchen to grab it. 

“Hey, Vlad, now’s not a good time, can I call you back?” Dmitry’s voice trailed from the kitchen. “Hold on, just give me five minutes.” 

“Dmitry, I have to go,” Anastasia said as he walked back into the living room. “I have to try to fix what I still can.”

“I can’t keep you here if you don’t want to stay,” Dmitry replied, “But don’t think for a second that I haven’t enjoyed catching up with you.”

Anastasia looked at him. She had to go. She really, really had to go. She couldn’t stay here where she just knew she’d end up hurt. Although maybe it was fair, because she had apparently gotten everything when Dmitry had gotten nothing, and maybe it was only fair it was the other way around for once. 

“Good night, Dmitry.” Anastasia said softy. 

He was stunned still. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to help her, but his hands were tied. He couldn’t change the past, no matter how much he wished he could turn back time.

“Good night, Anastasia.” He replied after a long pause between them.

He showed her out of the apartment, and watched until the last glimpse of her blonde hair was gone.


	6. Home, Love, Family

Anastasia stood on the curb, rocking back and forth on her heels as she struggled to muster the courage to hail a cab. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and stuck her hand out to wave. A cab pulled over to the curb and she nervously opened the door.

“Olive street, please.” She said. 

The driver nodded and headed out of the city. She watched as the concrete jungle slowly came back to life as they headed away from the city and into the suburb. 

The cab pulled up to a large house. It looked intimidating now, as though it towered over her. She felt so small as the cab stopped in front of the house. Anastasia paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. As she stood on the curb she had a fleeting feeling to run. She couldn’t stand the looks of disappointment from her siblings and her parents for her long absence. 

A part of her wanted this to be the wrong house, so she would have an excuse not to go to the door. She already knew it was the right house. How could her heart forget her home? She had walked home with Dmitry, even after Olga got her driving license, every day while they were in school. 

Dmitry lived a several streets away, but his mother never minded if he stopped at the Romanov house. 

Anastasia looked at the balloons tied to the mailbox of the house, trying to convince herself she was wrong. She stood outside the house for a moment, her feet stuck. She couldn’t bring herself to go to the door. 

When she spun around, looking for her only escape, the cab was already gone. Now she had no choice but to go inside.

The hum and clatter of a party at the Romanov house could already be heard from the front step. She swallowed hard and knocked quickly. 

“It’s open!” A voice called. 

She pushed the door open slowly, and was greeted by the only place she ever knew as a home. Her eyes wandered, there were more school portraits on the walls and the upholstery in the living room had aged with time. A banner hung in the living room that spelled out “Congratulations Alexei!” and the floor was cluttered with balloons for the occasion.

Anastasia paused to look around her and to examine the banner in the living room. A pair of footsteps came quickly and lightly through the house, coming to a halt in the living room. 

“Nastya?”

There was a silence between the girls as they examined each other.

“Tanya,” Anastasia began.

She watched her older sister’s face as she tried to comprehend her younger sister standing before her. It was clear she hadn’t been to her childhood home in a very long time.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Tatiana gasped, “Olya!” 

“In a minute!” Olga’s voice came from the kitchen.

“Look, Tanya, I’m so sorry.” Anastasia said quickly. 

Tatiana was speechless. As Anastasia approached her, she stood still, not accepting her sister’s advances, but not rejecting them, either. Tatiana nervously wrung her hands as she waited for Olga.

“What is it, Tanya?” Olga called as she walked into the living room.

Olga stopped short as she looked as Anastasia. She was balancing a small child on her hip, and held the child tighter as she looked at Anastasia. 

“Olya,” Anastasia said quietly. She bowed her head in shame as her older sister looked upon her.

Olga’s mouth gaped as she searched for something to say. She didn’t forgive her sister. How could she? As the eldest Romanov, she knew Tatiana and Maria would look to her for how to react. 

“Alexei!” Olga called, “Masha!” 

Her siblings stood in front of her, staring in disbelief. 

“I’m so sorry,” Anastasia covered her face as she felt warm tears streaming down her cheeks. Tatiana looked to Olga to make the first move.

Olga readjusted her grip on the child, still processing Anastasia standing before them. She was uncertain, anger coursing through her as she looked at her youngest sister, who had decided to waltz back into their lives today. A day that was supposed to be special for Alexei.

Alexei was the first to move, approaching Anastasia. He quietly peeled her hands away from her face. Anastasia looked at him, he was much taller than her now that he was grown. 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, “Don’t cry, Nastya.” He said softly. 

Maria and Tatiana ran to her and joined Alexei’s embrace. 

Olga handed off her child to a man Anastasia guessed might be her husband. She held all of her siblings close. Olga melted into her sisters and brother, after seeing Alexei’s forgiveness for his favorite sister.

For just a moment, the embrace came of joy that the Romanovs were all together once again. Olga was the first to peel off with a mere smile. Tatiana and Maria soon followed, returning to the party. 

“I’m so glad you came.” Alexei said softly.

“Me too.” Anastasia replied, wiping her eyes.

“I know you didn’t know we were having a party today, but I’m really glad you’re here.” Alexei smiled warmly.

“I just knew I needed to come home,” Anastasia replied.

“Come see Mama and Papa in the kitchen, when you’re ready.” He gently rubbed her back. 

Anastasia nodded. 

“Of course she’d show up for Alexei’s graduation party, but not my wedding!” Olga snapped.

“Olya, you know she must have her reasons.” Nicholas tried to quiet his oldest daughter in the kitchen. 

Anastasia walked into the kitchen, “Papa,” 

“Dochenka,” Nicholas smiled warmly to his youngest daughter.

“Who was at the door?” Alexandra asked. 

“Nastya,” Alexei replied quickly. 

Alexandra looked as though she thought she had heard Alexei incorrectly. She looked across the kitchen at her husband, who held his youngest daughter as she cried. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come home,” Anastasia cried, “I missed you all so much.” 

“You know you’re always welcome home, Anastasia.” He father gently stroked her hair as she cried.

“Nastya, come look, I want to show you something!” Alexei tugged her arm.

Anastasia turned to him, and he led her to the dining room table. A hardbound book was sitting on the table with photos of Alexei as a child.

“You wrote this?” Anastasia asked. 

“Well, it was my capstone, for my Ph.D.” Alexei smiled. 

“Oh! Alexei I had no idea!” Anastasia took the book from him and flipped through the pages. “I’m so proud of you. My little brother, Dr. Alexei Romanov.”

He smiled as she handed the book back to him. 

“Again, it means the world you came to celebrate.” Alexei replied after clearing his throat.

“I’m so glad I picked today to come, I would have been so upset if I had known I missed it,” Anastasia said softly.

“And Happy Birthday, by the way.” 

“Thank you, Alexei.” Anastasia smiled and reached to give him a hug. 

“Olya and Tanya might be skeptical of you coming home, but Mama and Papa are so glad. I can see it in their eyes.” Alexei replied, “Please enjoy yourself… and stay awhile, if you can. I know you have that big fancy job in the city-”

Anastasia held her finger up to quiet her brother, “I would love to stay.”

* * *

 

Dmitry sat with his hands in his pockets. Vlad sat silently beside him, gazing at the night sky.

“I do love the life of the elites, and Lily, very much, but I do miss the days we’d stay out all night and tough it out on the streets.” Vlad reminisced.

“Yeah, I still miss it sometimes.” Dmitry replied. 

“Did you ask Annalyse?” Vlad asked. 

“Not yet,” Dmitry replied. 

Vlad nodded.

“She got offered a job in Chicago,” Dmitry added.

“Did she? And you’re going to go?”

“I think I might.” Dmitry nodded, “I think it’s time for me to go, Vlad.”

“You might be a street rat, my boy, but the streets of Chicago are nothing like New York.” 

“Well hopefully they’re not alike in that I can get some gigs and find some stable work in Chicago.” 

Dmitry pulled the ring out of his pocket. He had been carrying it with him since the day he had bought it. 

It was the same day Anastasia Romanov had shown up on his doorstep, claiming she couldn’t remember anything about her past. 

“Would you ask her before or after the move?” Vlad asked.

“I don’t know.” Dmitry replied, “No moment has felt right to ask her.” 

“And what about Anastasia?” Vlad asked. “You just reconnected with her!” 

“She’ll be just fine,” Dmitry laughed, “She’s got everything she ever wanted. It doesn’t change the way I feel about Annalyse.” 

Vlad nodded. 

“I love this city, but lately, I’ve felt like I’m in a dream, not the good kind, but the kind that gets weirder and weirder until you wake up,” Dmitry said, “and I just know I’m about to wake up and have it all disappear.” 

“Don’t think about it too hard. What your heart wants will come to you,” Vlad replied. 

“I doubt it would matter to Anastasia.” Dmitry replied. 

* * *

 

After the last of their guests left, Anastasia curled up on the sofa in her parents’ sitting room.

“My Anastasia,” 

She sat up and met eyes with her grandmother. “Nana!” 

“It’s been so long,” 

“I know,” Anastasia said softly, “But I’m here now.” 

Her grandmother sat beside her on the sofa. Her orange blossom perfume was fragrant and Anastasia rested her head on her grandmother’s shoulder.

“I don’t have a reason why I never came home,” Anastasia said softly.

“I didn’t ask you to have a reason.” Her grandmother replied, “I’m just glad you came home today. The Romanov house feels full once again.”

Anastasia smiled and she looked up to see her grandmother smiling too.

“What’s going on in here Nana?” Alexei came into the room with a plate of leftover cake.

“You’re not going to eat that on your mother’s sofa, young man!” Maria Feodorovna exclaimed as Alexei licked spare icing off his thumb.

“Fine,” He exited to the kitchen to put his plate down. 

“Just got the little one down,” Olga passed through the kitchen with an exasperated sigh.

She pinched at Alexei’s cake. 

“Hey!” He snapped. “Get your own!”

“Shut up, I’m your older sister, and I’ve just begged a toddler to go to sleep for the last hour.” Olga snapped.

“Parenting is going well, I see,” Alexei teased.

Olga glared at him. She passed through the kitchen to the sitting room. “Nana,” Olga smiled. 

“Come join us, dear,” her grandmother smiled.

Olga sat on the sofa beside Anastasia. Alexei finished his plate and returned, sitting beside his grandmother.

Anastasia couldn’t hold her tears back any longer. She missed this house, she missed that she had missed so much of the lives that filled it. She wanted so badly to be thirteen again, to get to live it all over again with her sisters and brother. 

Olga eventually got up to go to bed.

Their grandmother gently pressed a kiss to Anastasia and Alexei’s foreheads and headed to bed. 

Anastasia sat silently with Alexei in the dim sitting room. He gave her a hug and said goodnight before heading upstairs.

She sat alone on the sofa, wishing it could be different. Rain gently tapped on the window, and she wiped a tear from her eye. 

Anastasia ran upstairs and gently opened the door to the bedroom she once shared with her sister, Maria. The walls were empty now, and looked as though her parents had put some of her belongings away. Maria was asleep in her bed. 

Anastasia gently tiptoed to her own bed.

“Nastya?” Maria asked. 

“Yes?” Anastasia whispered. 

Maria threw the covers back on her bed and scooted over for Anastasia to climb in. 

“You’re still afraid of storms, aren’t you?” Maria teased.

Anastasia nodded. She was more exhausted than she had realized from all the excitement of reuniting with her family. Maria rolled over, and fell back asleep. Anastasia felt herself fall asleep nearly as soon as she put her head down.


	7. The Photo Shoot

Anastasia strolled through Central Park on her lunch break, just to feel the sun on her skin. But her mind was stalled on the letter in her purse.

She needed to talk to Dmitry. Her only problem was she couldn’t bring herself to go to him to talk to him. She had bothered his life enough, hadn’t she? She wasn’t thirteen anymore, she couldn’t mess with things. Dmitry has a girlfriend, and that seems pretty unchanging in his life. Besides, she couldn’t see him wanting to work with her after figuring out just how awful she had been, especially to him. 

As she walked she dodged a bicycle coming towards her. The cyclist dismounted, stopping just before her. Her heart skipped a beat. “Dmitry?” 

Dmitry ran his fingers through his hair and fixed the strap on his shoulder bag. “Fancy running into you here.” Dmitry replied as he walked his bike. 

“Dmitry, I- I’ve been meaning to… talk to you,” Anastasia said softly. 

“Yeah?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“You see, Glitz is looking for a photographer to shoot our Fall cover, and we’re looking to feature a local photographer.” Anastasia said quickly. “And I want you to shoot it.” 

Dmitry laughed, “Isn’t that a conflict of interest?” 

“What?” Anastasia snapped, “No!” 

“I mean isn’t this favoritism?” Dmitry asked. “I don’t want you doing this as a favor to me. I don’t need favors! I’m doing perfectly fine!” 

“No!” Anastasia retorted, “I’ve seen your work, and I want it in my magazine!” 

Dmitry’s nostrils flared as he looked at her. 

She dug through her purse for a small envelope, “Half now, half when the shoot is done. Your work is stunning and it deserves to be seen places other than your apartment walls. I want to see your photo on every magazine stand in the city.” 

“I- Anastasia, I’m really flattered you want me for your photo shoot but I’ve got some stuff going on right now,” Dmitry shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah? And where are you coming from?” Anastasia asked smartly. “Right now. Where are you going with that bag?” 

She was too smart, she could read him like a book, even if it had been 12 years since he had last seen her. 

“A portrait shoot.” Dmitry replied, fixing the bag on his shoulder. 

“A portrait shoot?” Anastasia repeated, “What kind of portrait shoot?” 

“For school yearbook photos.” Dmitry replied quietly, his collar suddenly felt too tight. “Over at the high school.” 

“Dima,” Anastasia’s brow softened. 

“Fine, I’ll do the shoot for you. But it has to be over the next two weeks.” Dmitry replied, “Because I’m moving…soon.” 

“You’re moving?” Anastasia asked, “Out of New York?” 

“Yeah,” Dmitry’s eyes cast down, “Uh- Annalyse got a job in Chicago, and she asked me to go with her.” 

There was a beat between them. Anastasia felt her throat dry as she searched for words to say. 

They had lived in New York their whole lives. Even when he was far, he was still close. But now he’d be moving to a whole different state. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Anastasia finally said as she held her hand out, and Dmitry shook it.

 

* * *

 

“What were you thinking for the shoot?” Dmitry asked. He admired the many awards lining the shelf in her office, but noted it was fairly bare of any photos of friends or family.

“Are you ready?” Anastasia smiled at him across her desk. 

He arched an eyebrow as he watched her. Anastasia pulled a book out of her purse and placed it down on her desk. 

Dmitry leaned over her desk and looked over the cover. “This is our senior yearbook.” 

“That’s right.” 

“I thought you were the editor of a fashion magazine?” Dmitry added. “A pretty popular one at that.” 

“Right, so what would you expect from a fashion magazine?” Anastasia asked, “Models done up in high fashion, right? What about you? What about me? You of all people should know I was never without a copy of Glitz growing up, but I never felt like I could relate to any of the girls in this magazine. I want to do a new school year class themed shoot.”

Dmitry’s eyes widened as he listened to her, “Wow,”

“I mean you’re the photographer,” Anastasia replied, “It was just a thought”

“No, no, no, I like it!” Dmitry replied, “Visionary, for sure.” 

“So let’s recreate some high school memories. Because everyone went to high school, so everyone can relate!” Anastasia beamed. 

“I’m here at your mercy, whatever you would like me to do, I will.” Dmitry smiled. 

“Great, we’re going to need to round up a group of high school students. Fresh, bright eyed, and ready to star in a magazine photo shoot,” Anastasia smiled. 

Dmitry laughed, “Right. And props? I can get them on my way-“ 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got the photo department on it,” Anastasia replied. “I just need you to bring your talents to the team.”

 

* * *

 

Anastasia had gathered students from a local high school to help them with the shoot. She felt as though she was walking on air as she watched assistants hurrying to set up the shoot. Dmitry walked into the studio, his camera and shoulder bag strapped over his body. 

“Dmitry!” Anastasia called out as she waved. 

“This is crazy, I can’t thank you enough for letting me do this for you.” Dmitry smiled as he watched photo assistants positioning lights. 

“I’m just thrilled to have the best photographer in the city in my studio.” Anastasia replied. 

Dmitry put his bag down and began to set up. 

Assistants positioned students under Dmitry’s direction. 

“There! Hold it! Can I get a smile? Good! Hold it!” Dmitry called out as he snapped photos. 

Anastasia smiled as she watched him in his element. 

“Alright! Football, let’s go!” Dmitry called. “Can I get a little wind? Perfect!” 

Anastasia checked off shoots from her list. Dmitry was knocking them out with impressive accuracy.

Hours passed as she watched first day shoots, football shoots, homecoming shoots, and classroom shoots. 

Anastasia turned over her shoulder to look at the clock. The students packed up for the day, and assistants slowly filed out.

She couldn’t believe how much he was getting into this. Anastasia couldn’t help but smile as she watched Dmitry personally thank the students and assistants. 

Dmitry put his camera in his bag. “What’s on the agenda for tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow? Prom night.” Anastasia replied. 

“Excellent choice,” Dmitry smiled, “hey, I was thinking maybe we could ask the high school to shoot in their gymnasium? You know, for that full high school dance feel?” 

“I was going to suggest that,” Anastasia smiled softly. 

“Great minds think alike,” Dmitry grinned as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Shall we look these over?” Dmitry asked.

“I’m actually starving.” Anastasia confessed. 

“Do you want to grab something?” Dmitry asked. 

“I can get… something,” Anastasia replied softly. 

“No, let’s go!” Dmitry insisted, “We’re already out, we might as well.” 

Anastasia smiled as she watched him. He fixed the strap on his messenger bag. Sometimes he still was the thirteen-year-old boy she knew so well.

 

* * *

 

Anastasia had to admit she had a soft spot in her heart for the prom night shoot. She had dreamed of going to prom, and was only a little hurt she didn’t remember her own prom. There was something so special about watching the young girls in evening gowns and boys in tuxedos, even if it was all set up for a shoot.

Dmitry popped a CD into a player and turned it on. The students looked at him, and then to Anastasia.

“Come on! I figured if we’re doing prom today we need to get in the mood a little!” Dmitry laughed.

_He was moving in a week._  

Dmitry set up shots and took several angles after the students started to get comfortable and into the scene. After taking the shots he needed, he left the students to enjoy themselves, and set his camera down. 

Dmitry picked up a spare flower from the shoot and offered it to Anastasia where she stood watching on the sideline. 

She took the flower from him and smiled. He offered a hand out to her and she gave him a surprised look in return. 

Dmitry pulled her in and slowly danced with her. Anastasia couldn’t help but laugh. His lips curled into a smile, watching her enjoy every minute of it. 

The song switched on the CD, and played a soft slow dance. He pulled her closer, and she gently rested her head on his chest. His fingers gently ran through the ends of her hair. 

“I wish we had gone to Prom together,” Anastasia said softly, words slipping out before she could stop herself.

He was quiet as he held her. Anastasia looked up at him. His brow was soft, his eyes closed. 

“Me too, Nastya” Dmitry finally whispered.

_He was moving in a week, she had to keep reminding herself of that._

* * *

 

“Here’s the last of the prints.” Dmitry handed a stack of photos to Anastasia. 

She took them and flipped through the photos, pulling out her favorites. Anastasia arranged them on the table in her apartment, and looked them over. She looked back at Dmitry as he stood over her, watching her hands move the photos into the layout she liked.

“What do you think?” 

“I like it, very nostalgic.” He replied.

“I’ve been staring at these photos for hours, I need a break,” She replied. “You know what I could use?” 

“What?”

“A good piece of toffee.” Anastasia smiled.

“A _good_ piece,” Dmitry laughed.

 “Yeah like from that little shop on the corner that makes it fresh. My Nana used to go into the city and bring my sisters and I a box for Christmas every year.” Anastasia smiled. “Do you remember? I used to sneak pieces of it to school without Olga or Tatiana knowing so you could taste it.

 “We should go.”

 “What?”

 “We should go, then.” Dmitry repeated, “Come on.”

 “Are you serious?”

 “Yes! Let’s go!” Dmitry laughed. “What are you waiting for?”

 Anastasia left the mess of photographs sprawled across her kitchen table, and grabbed her purse.

 She led Dmitry down the street to where she remembered visiting the shop once when she was in the city with her grandmother.

 Just like she had remembered, the shop still had its lights on. Anastasia pushed the door open and led Dmitry inside.

 After a purchase of toffee, she walked with Dmitry along the edge of the river. She broke a piece of toffee off and handed the package to Dmitry.

 “It tastes just like I remember,” Dmitry smiled.

 Anastasia paused, and Dmitry stopped with her. She chewed on a piece of toffee while looking over the river.

 “Do you want to know a secret?” She asked.

 “What?”

 “You’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever known.” Anastasia said softly.

 Dmitry stood stunned for a moment. His cheeks flushed, but he hoped it was dark enough Anastasia didn’t notice.

 “You know, I’ve had a really great time working with you this week, Nastya.”

 The way he said Nastya nearly brought tears to her eyes. He had been so rigid the last few weeks, like a form of Dmitry she didn’t even know. She certainly didn’t blame him, but for the first time tonight, she felt as though she was thirteen again.

 “Me too, your work is fantastic.” Anastasia smiled shyly.

 They stopped and looked out over the river. Dmitry stood, still and rigid. Anastasia stood beside him, and gently rested her head on his shoulder.

 He started and looked at her. His brow softened and he smiled.

_He was moving in a week, he had to remind himself of that._

 He gently reached over and held her hand. Anastasia gasped and looked over at him. Dmitry pressed a kiss into her hand, and she smiled at him.

 “You know, who you go to Prom with doesn’t really matter,” Dmitry said softly.

 “You’re just saying that because you went alone,” Anastasia teased.

 “Excuse me, I was on official Yearbook Committee business! Having a date would only distract me from my duty of photographing the Prom Queen the moment she was crowned.” Dmitry replied.

 “Oh right, of course,” Anastasia laughed.

 He laughed and squeezed her hand.

 “I’m not bitter I didn’t go with anyone, or that I had to take photos,” Dmitry said softly. “But it was kind of fun to get to pretend today though.”

 “Yeah,” Anastasia nodded, trying to keep a tear from rolling down her cheek.

 He bit his lip. Anastasia turned away for just a moment to keep herself from crying.

 "Dima,” Anastasia began, “Promise me when you move to Chicago you’ll keep in touch?”

 Dmitry’s warm smile spread across his face, “Of course, Nastya.”

 There was a beat between them.

 “I’m actually really glad we reconnected before I left for good. I would have never forgiven myself.” Dmitry added.

_He was moving in a week. For good._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate comments on my fics here and on tumblr! If you love Dimya, want to yell about Dmitry or Anastasia in general, you can find me over at Tumblr at takemetofantasyland! Thanks for reading and supporting this fic!


	8. A New Vision

_Hi, it’s Anastasia. I just wanted to thank you again for all your help… I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you, and your beautiful photos... Anyway, I know you’re busy packing this week for your uh- move… but I’m really glad I could see you again. I think they’re going to really like it at the proposal meeting tomorrow. I’m so grateful to have such a good friend… Dima._

 

* * *

 

She took a deep breath before she opened the conference room door. Anastasia carried prints of her vision for the fall issue, with photos like Dmitry’s, she was sure she would capture someone’s attention with the vision. 

“Anya, what do you have to share with us?” the chief editor asked. 

Anastasia set up the prints. “Well, I was thinking that we need to get back to basics. We need to think about the people in the magazine.” 

The room was quiet as she revealed prints. Seeing Dmitry’s photos in an silent room was oddly comforting to her. 

“I think we need to see more people we know, not models,” Anastasia said. “I want girls to see people they know, the people they see in the halls at school. A big sister, a best friend, even a Prom queen.” 

“I like where you’re going with this, Anya!” The editor nodded. 

The room burst into applause.

“You’re absolutely right, Anya!” The editor smiled. “This fall’s issue we’ll be going with Anya’s vision. Anya, who is the photographer you used?” 

“Oh! My friend, Dmitry Sudayev. We grew up together, but I saw his application in the stack of letters from up and coming photographers, and he really made this come to life.” Anastasia smiled. 

As staff congratulated Anastasia, Jessica watched from the edge of the room, arms crossed.

 

* * *

 

 “Thanks again for helping Annalyse and I pack up both of our apartments, I’m really grateful for friends like you and Lily,” Dmitry said as he walked alongside his best friend.

 “The pleasure was ours! Anything we can do to help, we will.”

 Dmitry smiled at his feet as he walked.

 “We’re going to miss you, you know.” Vlad added softly.

 “I’m going to miss you both too,” Dmitry sighed. “You and Lily have helped me so much, and even saved my ass a few times.”

 Vlad laughed, “If it weren’t for you, I don’t think Lily and I would have ever gotten married.”

 Dmitry glanced at the storefronts as they walked by. As they passed a magazine stand, Dmitry looked at the magazine covers.

 He halted his step. Vlad, unaware, kept walking. Vlad stopped short and looked back at Dmitry.

 Dmitry pulled a copy of _Sparkle_ off the rack. His lips pursed as he tried to find words to describe the cover.

 “Everything all right, my boy?” Vlad asked.

 “This isn’t real,” Dmitry scanned the rack. He was looking for a copy of _Glitz_.

 Vlad watched as Dmitry scrounged in his pocket for change. Dmitry threw a crumpled five on the counter and flipped through the magazine. Every image inside was familiar to him.

 “She used me!” Dmitry cried.

 Vlad gave him a confused look.

 “I spent days shooting this for her and she sold out to _Sparkle_!” Dmitry cried.

 “Who?”

 “Anastasia Romanov!” Dmitry cried, “I trusted her!”

 Vlad watched as Dmitry stormed down the street.

 “Dmitry! The boxes!” Vlad called after him.

 

* * *

 

“Anastasia! We need to talk!” Dmitry called down the hall of the _Glitz_ office.

 “Oh!” Anastasia turned quickly, “Dmitry, I wasn’t expecting you! Let me make one quick phone call to accounting to see where that check is at.”

 Anastasia ushered him into her office. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. Dmitry grabbed the receiver from her hand and jammed it back in place.

 “Cut the act, Anastasia, my photos are on the cover of Sparkle magazine, when I was under the impression you worked for Glitz magazine.”

 “I’m sorry, what?” Anastasia replied.

 “Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about, Anastasia. Look at any newsstand in the city!” Dmitry cried, “Or better yet, here.”

 He threw the copy of _Sparkle_ he had purchased on her desk.

 Anastasia gasped and clasped her hand to her mouth. “No! No, no no, Dmitry there must be some mistake!”

 “Well it’s a pretty royal screw up when the wrong magazine gets my photos, if you ask me.” Dmitry snapped and stormed out of her office.

 “Dmitry! Wait!” Anastasia called.

 She sighed as she picked up the magazine Dmitry had left in her office. Anastasia quietly flipped through the magazine. It was almost as if someone had sent her page design to Sparkle.

 Anastasia bit her lip. There was nothing like a design showdown to jolt her into adult life.

 She rolled up the magazine and walked down the hall. Without knocking, she threw Jessica’s office door open.

 It was empty. Everything Jessica owned had been taken from the office. “Jessica?” Anastasia called.

 “Everything all right, Anya?” one of the editors asked as he walked by.

 “Where’s Jessica?” Anastasia asked.

 “Jessica? She turned in her letter of resignation last night. Got a job over at Sparkle.”

 Anastasia gasped.

 

* * *

 

 “I can’t believe she would do something like this,” Dmitry sighed.

 “Maybe there was a mistake,” Vlad said softly.

 Dmitry wrung his hands and clasped them together.

 “Just when I was really starting to let my guard down for her, just when I was starting to see her as the 13-year-old I remembered.” His voice strained and nearly cracked as he spoke.

 Vlad placed a hand on his shoulder.

 “Well, if it helps you’re moving out of the city tomorrow.” He replied softly.

 Dmitry ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

 “C’mon, let’s get a coffee, my treat. Lily said she’d meet us there,” Vlad was grasping at how he could cheer Dmitry up on his last day in the city.

 Dmitry nodded. He supposed there was nothing he could do now.

 Vlad shoved his hands in his vest pocket as he walked with Dmitry. Dmitry was silent.

 “Vladimir!” Lily called as Vlad and Dmitry approached the shop.

 “Lily, Darling,” Vlad grinned as Lily stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

 “And Dmitry, I’m so glad to see you!” Lily gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 Dmitry smiled.

 Lily led them into the shop and grabbed a table. Vlad and Dmitry waited in line to order coffees.

 Dmitry sat down across the table from Lily while Vlad waited for their order.

 “Lily, I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Dmitry said quietly.

 “Of course, anything for you Dmitry,” Lily smiled.

 “I need you to do me a favor. I’m leaving the city with Annalyse tomorrow,” Dmitry said.

 He pulled a small velvet bag out of his pocket. “I need you to take care of this for me. All the directions and everything you need is in this bag.”

 Lily took the bag from him and carefully felt it over. She arched an eyebrow at Dmitry. “Are you sure?”

 “I haven’t been sure of a lot of things recently, but this one I am.”

 “Why are you leaving the city then?”

 “I need to give this a try for awhile. I have to be sure it hasn't been the last week getting to my head. There’s also a note for something else in there. If you could do it for me while I’m gone.” Dmitry added.

 Lily nodded, and carefully slipped the bag into her purse.

 “Black coffee for Dmitry,” Vlad interrupted as he approached the table.

 “Thanks,” Dmitry smiled as he took the cup from Vlad.

 Dmitry was silent as Vlad and Lily chatted. He glanced down at his watch.

 “I better get going,” Dmitry finally interrupted.

 He stood up and straightened out.

 “Darling wait!” Lily called.

 Dmitry turned around. Lily stood up and grabbed his arm.

 “When will we see you again? Christmas?” Lily asked.

 “Oh, right,” Dmitry laughed nervously, “Since we’re leaving tomorrow.”

 “Lily’s right, Dmitry,” Vlad looked at Dmitry.

 “Uh, Christmas… maybe,” Dmitry replied.

 Lily pulled him into a tight embrace, followed by Vlad. “We’re going to miss you, Dmitry,”

 “I’m going to miss you both,” Dmitry replied.

 “And don’t forget to call!” Lily added.

 “I won’t,” Dmitry smiled.

 This was harder than he thought it was going to be.

 He was a street rat at heart, with no ties to any one place. Except, he seemed to often forget, the people who mattered most in his life.

 His nose was suddenly stuffy as he turned to walk out of the coffee shop, stealing one last look at Vlad and Lily through the window as he walked toward his apartment. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he headed back to his apartment for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 2 more chapters to go of this fic! I've really enjoyed writing, and I hope you've enjoyed reading! If you love Dmitry, Dimya, or Anastasia in general, my ask box on tumblr is always open! Find me over at takemetofantasyland, that same way it's spelled here!


	9. Letting Go

_She had to get to Dmitry._

Anastasia ran through the village, looking for Dmitry’s building. She stepped up to the gate and pressed the buzzer over and over, trying to hold back hot tears in her eyes. 

“H-Hello? Vlad?” Dmitry’s voice rang through the speaker.

Anastasia pushed the button again. 

“Alright! Alright! Come up!” 

The gate unlocked and Anastasia pulled the door open. She ran up the stairs to Dmitry’s apartment. 

As she balled up a fist to knock on his door, she paused. _How could she even begin to explain this to him?_  

She took a breath.

This was Dmitry she was dealing with. He had always been so kind and understanding, when so many people had not.

She knocked frantically. 

The lock clicked and the latch scraped as it was pulled. The door swung open, and Dmitry was standing in the doorway. 

“Anastasia?” 

“Look, Dmitry, I know you’re leaving today for Chicago, but I just couldn’t sleep last night knowing you were going to leave the city without knowing the truth.” 

She sniffled, and tried to hold her tears back. Dmitry maintained a cold look. 

“It was a horrible mistake and if I could go back and stop it I would,” Anastasia covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. 

“Shh, come in,” Dmitry said softly. 

She felt his gentle touch on her arm as he led her inside. His apartment was so empty, now that all the photos had been taken off the walls and the majority of his belongings were currently on their way to a new city.

“I’d offer you a seat, but as you can see, there isn’t really one to have.” Dmitry laughed nervously. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Anastasia said softly. 

Dmitry took a long breath as he looked at Anastasia. He shook his head and paced around the room that used to be his living room. 

Anastasia tried desperately to wipe her tears away. She stood very still as Dmitry paced. 

“Dmitry, I want you to know that I didn’t know Jessica took my layouts and sold out to Sparkle,” Anastasia said. “I had no idea. The magazine green lighted your photos and we were finalizing the layouts that week. It wasn’t until you told me what had happened, that I knew. I had no idea Jessica had copied them and sent them to Sparkle. Which, apparently, she had been doing with a lot of my designs.” 

Dmitry was silent and his brow knit. He looked down at the floor and nodded, “I know.” 

“I came here to apologize because it never should have happened, and I should have never let it happen,” Anastasia added. 

“I know,” Dmitry replied. 

Anastasia looked at him and shook her head. Her lips pursed as she tried to stop her tears again. 

“At first I was really upset about it,” Dmitry said. “But then, I knew you weren’t responsible for the mistake when I saw Jessica had left me a voicemail. I don’t think Jessica had ever called me in 30 years. I knew something was off.”

Anastasia was silent. 

“But I knew because this new 30-year-old Anastasia reminds me of a girl I was friends with when I was 13.” Dmitry smiled softly. “Before she knew she would be Prom Queen or live in the city.” 

Anastasia felt tears roll down her cheeks. 

“I want you to know that person who was so awful to you isn’t me anymore,” Anastasia shook her head. “I just need you to know that, Dima.” 

“I know,” Dmitry replied. 

Something in him was holding back from her. He wanted to touch her, but he couldn’t. He wanted to hold her and tell her she was going to be just fine, but he would never forgive himself for saying things to her that he didn’t know to be true. How could he tell her she’d be just fine when her best friend was moving to a different state? 

“And that I’ve been afraid to say it this whole time, but I truly believe if I had been honest and not cut you off, that you wouldn’t be moving to Chicago right now, and even if you were it would have been with me.” Anastasia said firmly. 

“Look, Nastya, I’ve felt some things these last couple weeks I hadn’t felt since I was in high school,” Dmitry replied. “But I can’t give up everything now.”

“You can!” Anastasia interrupted. 

“No, I can’t,” Dmitry sighed. “I’ve been with Annalyse for two years now. I moved on. You moved on. We chose different paths, and we moved on.”

Anastasia shook her head, “You- You said she wasn’t your soul mate.” 

“I know, and I told you I don’t believe that stuff really, anymore. I’m sorry, Nastya, I really am.”

“I’m sorry too,” Anastasia said as she turned away from him. “You’re going to be late.” 

“I know,” Dmitry sighed. 

“I don’t want to keep you,” Anastasia added. 

“I’m really glad I got to see you again,” Dmitry replied. 

“Me too,” Anastasia said softly as she took a step out of the apartment. 

“Nastya, wait!” Dmitry called after her. 

She spun around one last time. 

“I am going to miss you,” Dmitry said. “But you have to know deep in your heart that princesses don’t marry street rats. It just doesn’t work that way.”

“I beg to differ, Dima,” Anastasia replied. “Even if I was a princess, I’d still want you, no matter who you were. You’re my best friend.” 

Her eyes met his. She secretly hoped he would change his mind. That her words would get him to stay. 

Dmitry broke her gaze. 

“I have to go, or I’m going to be late,” Dmitry managed to choke out. 

She turned on her heel, and walked out of his apartment. 

Dmitry watched as Anastasia walked down the hall of his building for the last time. Her head hung low and her small steps were swift. 

He watched her walk away for the very last time, and he exhaled to release the tension in his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

The cab stopped at a large house in the suburbs. It was all too familiar to Anastasia as she got out of the car.

She pulled her key out of her purse and carefully opened the front door. The house was quiet. 

As she walked through the entry hall she picked up photo frames with pictures of she and her sisters and brother. How she wished she could go back. 

The last time she had been at the house for Alexei’s party, she hadn’t even gone down to the basement. Anastasia carefully opened the door and walked down the steps. 

She was much taller than she was at thirteen, and had to duck below to go down to the basement. 

The basement looked as though it was still the cool, cozy place she and Alexei and Maria had made it to be. Where they would hide from Olga and Tatiana, both who were likely oblivious to the blanket forts Anastasia and Alexei spent hours creating and reading under in the basement. 

A box of Olga’s old things sat in the corner. A sign from Olga’s baby shower rested beside it. Anastasia smiled as she thumbed through photos her father had printed of Olga’s baby shower. She imagined her mother was going to put them in an album for Olga and her husband. 

There were all sorts of items that she could tell her parents were just storing for safe-keeping. 

A box of items labeled 'Tatiana' sat in the corner of the basement. Maria’s school yearbooks were piled on top of the box and a letterman jacket with Romanov embroidered in script on the back rested beside the books. 

Under a pile of Maria’s sweet sixteen party decorations, she found a photo of her and Dmitry at her thirteenth birthday party. A card from Dmitry had fallen behind the table.

She bent down to fish it out from behind the table and carefully opened the envelope.

“Nastya? Is that you?” Alexei called from the top of the basement stairs.

“Uh- yeah!” Anastasia called, “Hang on! I’m coming up!”

She held the card by her side and ran to the stairs. After all this time she had forgotten about the lower step, and hit her head on the beam. 

“Nastya?” Alexei called after hearing the loud thump. 

The room started to spin, before everything went black. The last thing she remembered heading was Alexei’s footsteps and then his voice calling her name.

 

* * *

 

“Nastya!” Olga’s voice called, “Tanya! Get Papa!” 

Dmitry held Anastasia’s hand squeezing it. 

“I got ice from the kitchen,” Maria hurried down the stairs.

“Papa, Nastya hit her head on the stairs!” Tatiana led their father down to the basement. 

Anastasia slowly opened her eyes. 

“Dochenka,” her father said softly, “Can you tell me your name?” 

She stared at him for just a moment. He looked younger.

“Anastasia,” she said softly.

“She seems all right girls, but I think she should see a doctor, just to be sure.” Nicholas told his daughters.

Maria and Tatiana nodded obediently. Olga helped her sit up properly. She pressed a kiss to her sister’s forehead. “Papa will call the doctor, Nastya.” Olga said as she gently stroked her sister’s head. 

Anastasia nodded. Her sisters and father cleared the room, leaving Anastasia alone with Dmitry.

“What are you doing here?” Anastasia asked. She looked at Dmitry’s small, lean frame.

“I’m sorry, I should have left,” Dmitry began, slinging his camera around his side as he sat with Anastasia.

“I thought…what about Chicago?” Anastasia looked around.

“Chicago? What’s going on in Chicago?” Dmitry laughed.

“Nothing,” Anastasia smiled at him.

“You really hit your head hard on that beam, didn’t you?” Dmitry laughed.

“Anastasia! Papa is taking you to the doctor in 10 minutes!” Olga called down the stairs.

Anastasia looked at Dmitry. 

“Nastya, I’m really sorry all the Chicks left. Jessica just thought this party was really uncool, and I think it was my fault–“ Dmitry said. 

Anastasia leaned over and kissed him.

As she softly pulled away Dmitry looked at her. 

“What was that for?” Dmitry asked. 

“I don’t care about being friends with Jessica anymore,” Anastasia replied. “Just promise me we’ll stay friends, no matter what.” 

“Uh, sure,” Dmitry laughed.

“For sure, for sure?”

Dmitry looked at Anastasia to see she was dead serious. “Yeah, I mean unless we like get in a fight or something.”

“Even if I become Prom Queen in high school? Or I moved to the city for college? Would you still call me then?” Anastasia asked. 

Dmitry laughed, “I should hope I wouldn’t have to call you, because I’d hope I’d be right there with you.” 

Anastasia kissed him again, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Anastasia! Papa is waiting!” Olga called. 

“Come on,” Dmitry jumped to his feet and offered a hand to Anastasia. 

She smiled as she took his hand and held it as he led her up the stairs in the basement. 

As they reached the top, Dmitry squeezed her hand and released it as Olga led her to the car. 

“Can Dmitry come too?” Anastasia asked. 

“If it won’t worry his mother,” Olga replied.

“She doesn’t mind,” Dmitry added.

Anastasia took his hand and led him to the car. Nicholas opened the door for Anastasia and helped her into the car. Dmitry slid in beside her.

As the car traveled into the city, Anastasia held Dmitry’s hand. Dmitry looked down at her hand, and then up to Anastasia. She was watching trees and houses pass out the window, squeezing his hand like she was never letting him go, like she was afraid of losing him.

He couldn’t do anything but hold her and hope she wouldn’t let him go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of the end chapter of Going on 30! An epilogue will come to follow! I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I hope you enjoy the end!


	10. 17 Years Later (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who has read this far. Thank you for letting me write this story. This chapter of all the fluff and good is dedicated to you. :) (If you've read this far you probably know how 13 Going on 30 ends, so here you go!)

Her sisters didn’t understand her. She had sacrificed such a glamorous life for a much more humble and cozy life. She traded debutant balls for staying in on the weekends and ordering takeout. 

Alexei understood. He had always known she different from their older sisters. He could see the glow in her eyes when she spoke about the village. And Nana? Well, Nana just was happy her Anastasia was happy.

Anastasia woke early on a Saturday. They had been out half the night with some friends the night before, and Dmitry was still fast asleep. It was unusual for him to sleep past the sunrise.

She carefully crawled out of bed so as not to wake him. As he feet touched the cold floor, she stepped over to the window and pushed the curtain back just enough to look outside. 

“Nastya?” Dmitry mumbled, pulling a pillow over his head. 

She smiled as she turned to look at him.

“Nastya, what time is it?” He asked, still drowsy.

“9 o’clock.” She said softly as she returned to bed. 

“I made a reservation for dinner tonight, I hope that’s okay,” He said as he sat up.

“Sure,” Anastasia smiled as she kissed his forehead.

“And there’s a garment bag in my closet, I got you something to wear,”

Anastasia’s brow knit. She glanced at his closet door. Her lip caught between her teeth as she turned back to look at him. 

“Go look! I can see it in your face, you’re dying to know,” he laughed. 

Anastasia jumped up and opened his closet door. She searched through his suit coats for a garment bag, well disguised in his closet.

She pulled it from the closet and brought it back to the bed. Anastasia carefully layed the garment down and unzipped the cover.

As she pulled the bag back, her eyes met a sparkling blue dress.

“Dima-“

 “If you don’t like it, I can take it back–“

 “No, no it’s beautiful!”

 “It made me think of you.”

 Anastasia picked the dress up and held it up to her body. She turned and looked in the mirror, holding it in front of her nightdress.

 “I love it!” She smiled.

 Dmitry crawled out of bed to give the dress a closer look and she kissed his cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

She walked with Dmitry along the Hudson River. It was almost like a memory of a life she lived a very long time ago. She had never quite forgotten, even after all this time.

 In her distant memory she could see being here with Dmitry, and wanting to tell him she loved him. But in the back of her mind, or perhaps it was a dream, something held her back.

 But it was here that first she knew she loved him.

 “It’s beautiful out tonight,” Dmitry said softly.

 Anastasia nodded as she held his arm.

 “Nastya–“

 She turned to look at him, and he held both her hands in his.

 “Anastasia, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov, I’ve waited so long for everything to fall into place to be here with you.”

_Was he doing what she thought he was doing?_

 He released one of her hands to rummage in his coat pocket. His lips pursed as he kneeled before her.

 “I’ve been so proud to call you my best friend since we were kids, and I’m so lucky to get to love you every day, but it would be my greatest honor to call you my wife.”

 He held a ring out before her.

 She gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. Anastasia nodded excitedly.

 Dmitry slid the ring on her finger. Anastasia paused to look at it before wrapping her arms around him.

_Was there by some chance he knew this place too?_

 

* * *

 

 They had decided on a simple spring wedding. A small ceremony, with a reception following at the Romanov house.

 Anastasia stood before the mirror in her parents’ bedroom. Olga was fussing over the buttons on the back of her sister’s dress, and that the stylist hadn’t used enough pins in her hair.

 “Olya, I think it’s fine!”

 “No, not if the veil is going there, your hair is going to come undone!” Olga searched around the room for the spare hairpins.

 “Masha! Take this to Dmitry, please!” Anastasia handed a small box to Maria.

 Maria nodded and took the gift.

 “Nana’s earrings, Nastya,” Tatiana handed Anastasia a box.

 Anastasia clipped the earrings on. “I’m ready.”

 Olga and Tatiana smiled at her as they looked in the mirror.

 Maria returned, “He looks so nice all cleaned up, Nastya. Are you ready?”

 Anastasia smiled, her heart pounded as she walked with Maria. Tatiana carried the train of her dress as they walked down the stairs.

 “Olga the car is here!” Tatiana called.

 Olga grabbed the bouquet and carried her own with Anastasia’s.

 Tatiana and Maria helped her into the car. Olga climbed in behind her.

 Anastasia stared out the window of the car as trees and houses passed. She knew in moments time, Dmitry would be getting in a car as well.

 As they arrived at a small private garden, Tatiana and Maria helped her out of the car. Olga followed behind.

 “Anastasia!” Lily called.

 “Oh Lily!” Anastasia smiled as Lily kissed her cheek.

 “You look beautiful, Darling, in here, in here,” Lily ushered her and Maria away to a private garden house.

 Olga and Tatiana hurried to the alter.

 “Nastya?”

 Maria opened door, “Hurry Alyosha,”

 He stepped inside the room with Anastasia and Maria. “You look so great, Nastya. He’s going to be so excited.” Alexei smiled.

 “Go, go Alyosha! You have the rings?” Maria pushed him out the door.

 “Of course!” Alexei grinned.

 “I’ll grab Nikolas,” Lily hurried out of the room.

 The small parties invited began to arrive and take their seats.

 Dmitry got out of the car with Vlad. “Lily really outdid herself with this one,” Dmitry grinned.

 “I think it suits you two,” Vlad replied.

 Dmitry fixed Vlad’s bowtie. “How do I look?” Dmitry asked.

 “Charming, my boy,” Vlad smiled.

 Dmitry fixed the sleeve of his tuxedo over the watch Anastasia had Maria deliver that morning.

 He walked down the aisle to take his place.

 Promptly at 10, her sisters walked down the aisle with Alexei, Vlad and several of Dmitry’s other friends.

 They took their places at the alter.

 Nikolas kissed his youngest daughter’s forehead and offered her his arm. Anastasia gently took her father’s arm and he opened the door to the garden house.

 He smiled down to her and she smiled at him. Nikolas led her out to the aisle. Everyone turned to watch her walk down the aisle, and her heart began to race. All eyes were on her and she hadn’t felt this much pressure since her Cotillion ball.

 Her eyes scanned past guests and straight to Dmitry. He looked so handsome in his suit and the awe in his eyes made her feel like the only person in the garden.

 Her father stopped at the alter, kissed her forehead again, and took his seat. Maria quickly helped her with her skirt, and took her bouquet.

 “You look beautiful,” Dmitry whispered, so only she could hear.

 Anastasia smiled.

 Vows were exchanged and Anastasia tried her best not to cry. For just a moment she caught Dmitry wiping away a tear.

 He slid the ring on her finger and pulled her in to kiss her. He pulled back and Anastasia turned to look at her sisters. Maria and Tatiana smiled and Olga touched a hand to her heart.

 Dmitry looked back at Vlad who grinned back at him.

 He took Anastasia’s hand and they turned to all their guests and smiled. Anastasia held up her bouquet, and Dmitry led her down the aisle. She held her skirt up to walk and Dmitry started to run.

 Anastasia laughed, and ran with him, knowing he was the only person who mattered today.

 “Nastya! Family photos!” Olga shouted after her.

 Dmitry leaned down to kiss her again.

 “I’ve waited so long to call you my wife,” he whispered.

 “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Anastasia replied.

 “Come on we need to take photos!” Olga called.

 She smiled up at Dmitry and he smiled back.

 She had waited 17 years for this moment.


End file.
